


Too Hot

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Ok, well…this came out dirtier than I intended. Whoops. Sorry (but not actually). Love you my dear followers. Hopefully after the holidays are over, we’ll be getting back to more regular updates. -Admin O





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, well…this came out dirtier than I intended. Whoops. Sorry (but not actually). Love you my dear followers. Hopefully after the holidays are over, we’ll be getting back to more regular updates. -Admin O

It was one of those cold dreary days in between autumn and winter. The sky was a blah shade of grey and the trees were bare. All you wanted to do was curl up in a nest of blankets and ignore the pile of homework sitting on the desk in your bedroom. The unopened box of hot chocolate you had just bought was calling your name and you were pretty sure that there was a Harry Potter marathon running that night. Glancing at the clock, you did a quick calculation. If you took an hour break right now and got back to your essay immediately after, you could still finish all of your assignments. In the back of your head, you knew that you weren’t going to get back to your schoolwork tonight. By Sunday you would be drowning with all the reading you would have to do, but you pushed the thought from your mind for the moment. It was finally the weekend and you had earned some relaxation time.

Just as you put the kettle on the stove, the doorbell rang. Piquing an eyebrow, you peeked out of the peephole on your apartment door. You weren’t expecting anyone. If you were, you would have at least thought to brush your unkempt hair. Your line of vision was met by complete blackness. Whoever was on the other side of the door was making sure you didn’t see them. “Okay, creepy,” you thought to yourself. As you debated answering or not, there was a loud series of knocks. Surprised, you heart went into overdrive and your eyes widened when the uninvited guest tried to turn the doorknob. Then your phone rang and your breath stuttered in reaction. The whole situation was sketching you out and you hesitated before sprinting to grab your cell phone off of the coffee table. The caller ID read “Kawaii” which brought you slight relief.

“Hey, you should answer your door,” Hyuk said once you answered. The panic from moments ago was replaced by pure excitement. You hung up on him, carelessly tossing your phone away, and dashed to the door. Unlocking it and flinging it open, you were greeted by Hyuk leaning suavely against the frame as he peered down at you. He was casually dressed in sweats and didn’t have any make-up on, which only made him more attractive. “Were you sleeping?” he asked, taking in your pajama-clad self. Ignoring his question, you jumped him and dragged him into the apartment. The door automatically snapped shut behind him and when he tried to pull away, you only held tighter.

“I thought you guys were recording,” you squealed into his chest, only coming up to his shoulder without shoes on. You could hear the smile in Hyuk’s voice when he replied, “Ken-hyung got a sore throat so we had to postpone everything.” Finally releasing him, you stood back and watched him toe off his sneakers in amazement. It was a pity for Ken but you hadn’t seen much of Hyuk lately. The kettle whistled and you rushed back to the kitchen. Luckily there was enough hot water for two. “Have a seat, I’m making hot chocolate,” you called happily. A faint snort in response told you that he had intended to make himself at home with or without your permission. VIXX had been busy preparing for their latest album release and contact with Hyuk had been limited to sporadic texts. Long hours of dance practice had him too tired to talk on the phone and forget sneaking out for a quick coffee. But he suddenly got a day off and he chose it to spend it with you instead of resting. That spoke volumes.

When you returned to the living room with two steaming mugs in hand, you found that Hyuk had made himself comfortable on the couch and had even found an anime to watch. So much for witches and wizards tonight. You handed Hyuk a cup and placed the other down on the coffee table. Quickly darting into your room, you returned with a blanket. Tossing it over Hyuk, you settled in besides him. Playfully, he threw the comforter over your head. You chuckled but ripped it off feigning irritation and gave him a dirty look. He responded childishly by going cross-eyed. You replied in kind with a huff and a soft neck slice. With a gentle but weary smile, Hyuk caught your retreating hand in his much larger one and brushed his thumb affectionately over your knuckles.

Hyuk was this odd mixture of immature mischievousness and full-on dork most of the time. However, there were times that he’d be downright sexy and radiate manliness at the flip of a switch, like now. The contrast never failed to make your heart skip a beat or two. But the moment was fleeting and he was back to his usual self, covering the both of you with the blanket before his eyes became glued to the TV screen. He did however shift more over the armrest so that you could cuddle into him. Reaching for your hot chocolate, you proposed a toast. “To a lazy day off!” you half shouted, clinking mugs with Hyuk. After you had both taken a sip and almost melted your esophagi, Hyuk asked, “Is that why you look like you just woke up?” You bit your lip remembering your disheveled appearance. Trying to tame your hair by running your fingers through it failed miserably when you hit thick knots. Sheepishly, you averted your gaze.

Sure, you had been dating for six months and had already done the deed but looking like such an utter mess in front of anyone was new to you. You had thought that you would be stuck at home alone all day and since you had taken a shower late last night, you hadn’t bothered to wash up. Now you were severely regretting your decision to go all natural. Hyuk ruffled your already unruly hair and mumbled. “Cute.” With that one word, your embarrassment faded and the worry over how disgusting you looked was silenced. A small smile found a home on your face. You were just happy spending time with him, even if that meant sitting through hours of Naruto.

Three episodes in and you were starting to feel boredom set in. While you loved the show as much as Hyuk, you just weren’t feeling it tonight. Hyuk looked like he could keep watching for another three hours without a problem. Fleetingly, you thought back to that essay due on Monday. An internal debate was struck up. You knew you had to get it done and you promised yourself that you would get back to work after the hot chocolate. Your cup was now empty and your man was occupied, so there really weren’t any more excuses. But on the other hand, even if you were bored, you were still snuggled into Hyuk. You’d have to sell your soul to get another opportunity like this in the midst of their promotion preparations. As you argued with yourself, you didn’t notice the long fingers slip up your thigh under the blanket. Only when the wandering hand gave you a little squeeze did you realize that your internal monologue was being cut short.

Glancing up at him, you saw that his eyes were still fixed on the show. He didn’t seem to be paying any attention to you, so you wondered if the move was subconscious. When the corner of his lips quivered with repressed laughter, you knew that he was fully aware of what he was doing. Disinterest replaced by good humor, you decided that two could play this game. One-upping him, you lightly raked your nails across the inside of his thigh. Hyuk started, flinching minutely at the unexpected touch. Gently tapping a slow rhythm against his clothed skin, you knew that you were too close to a very dangerous area for his comfort. You smirked victoriously.

In a strained voice, Hyuk suggested, “Want to play a game?” “Sure,” you replied curiously. A triumphant grin briefly crossed his face. All of a sudden, you knew you had made a mistake. He had something planned and you had walked straight into his trap. “Do you know the game Too Hot?” he asked. Oh boy, now you were in trouble. “Yes,” you answered hesitantly, sitting up. Hyuk adjusted himself to face you and you did the same, settling into a cross-legged position. The prolonged eye contact between the two of you was heavy with challenge. Both of you were very competitive. Right off the bat, you knew that determining a loser was going to be near impossible. But backing down would automatically make Hyuk the winner and you couldn’t have that. “Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?” you offered. Hyuk nodded in approval. After winning with paper, you softly placed a hand on his knee.

Hyuk had steeled himself, refusing to give in at all. He brushed your forearm with his fingers on his turn, raising goose bumps on your skin. You replied in kind by teasingly sliding your hand up his thigh. Small deliberate movements were your strategy. It seemed like Hyuk’s method was to rely on barely there caresses as he pianoed up your arm. Slowly, you patted up to his hip and licked your lips with intent. He didn’t budge, maintaining his poker face even as he came to rest his hand on your shoulder and gave the muscles there a short massage. The air seemed to be laced with electricity as your eyes never left his. Heading into naughtier territory, you snapped the elastic waistline of his sweatpants before hooking your thumb under the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, intentionally tracing the outline of his six pack with the polished backs of your nails. His shudder in response was barely detectable. If you hadn’t known him so well, you would have never noticed. But you did, and you were quite satisfied knowing that you had such an effect on him.

His other hand came to hold the back of your neck as he scooted closer to you. Determinedly, you held your ground though you wanted to back away from his advances to stop the building lust flowing in your blood. “What does the winner get?” you inquired, needing more motivation to not break down and throw yourself at Hyuk. “You mean when I win?” he corrected. You scoffed. “Massage?” he suggested. He normally wasn’t the touchy-feely type, preferring hand holding and noninvasive cuddles to anything more intimate. He must have been sore from all the dance practice to want something that required so much skinship. “Alright,” you agreed. A nice back rub would be the perfect relief from the stress of finals.

You slipped your free hand completely under Hyuk’s shirt, fingertips fanning over his bare skin as you approached his chest. His grip on your neck tightened when you grazed a nipple. You finished your move by pressing a palm over his heart, feeling it pick up speed. Laden with not so innocent motives, Hyuk found the swell of your hip while refusing to release your neck. His hand held the curve possessively, caressing the skin beneath your sleeping shorts with his thumb. Wanting to make things more difficult for him, you leaned forward and blew a wisp of air over his exposed front. His abdomen clenched reflexively. Catching his eye again, you could see the mounting desire in the depths of his widening pupils.

Playtime was over and you ran the tip of your tongue along the outline of his muscles up to his nipples, pushing his shirt as high up as it could go. Your lips encased the hardening buds alternately. He didn’t like his nipples toyed with even though they were incredibly sensitive. Something about it feeling weird but you suspected it was because it emasculated him. But he was caught in his own trap, unable to refuse you without losing. You planned to take full advantage of his stubbornness. As you sucked softly, Hyuk stifled a moan by gritting his teeth. He got his revenge by gliding his hand up your side to cup a breast underneath your shirt. You cursed yourself for not putting on a bra that morning. Hyuk was visibly pleased with the lack of barrier and smirked haughtily as he gave the mound a firm squeeze.

Exhaling sharply, you gripped his arms tightly, wanting to lean into his touch but resisting the temptation. You glared at him with irritation. He bit back a grin in reaction, knowing full well how inflaming he was being at the moment. Pulling his shirt over his head roughly, you almost tore the fabric. You were going to make him regret teasing you. Pushing him by the shoulder, you forced him to lie on his back with his legs still awkwardly crossed. Skipping the feathery strokes, you crawled over him, palming his growing erection as you traced your nose along his jugular before biting down. Hyuk’s hips twitched, unable to hold back the reflex to keep the friction going.

Withdrawing your hand, you chuckled into his neck before soothing your tongue over the darkening bite mark. It was his turn to give you a shove, making you sit back on his pelvis. Your shirt was carelessly removed, allowing Hyuk to mold his hands to your breasts and gently squeeze them. His thumb swiped across your nipple and it suddenly became hard to breathe. Beginning to pant, your back arched into his touch. “Ready to admit defeat?” he asked triumphantly. Scowling, you flicked open the button on his jeans as he continued to massage your chest. His eyebrow shot up, not expecting that to be your response.

Sliding the zipper down, your fingers slipped into the slit and rubbed small circles into his hidden bulge. Hyuk shivered, the heat of your actions making his cock throb. You couldn’t say that you weren’t just as needy when his hands left your front and held your thighs tightly, thumbs pressing deep between them. Just to drive you a little closer to insanity, he kept his fingers immobile. He was still off the mark but close enough that you were struggling not to clamp your legs together to get some relief. You were reaching your breaking point and needed Hyuk to just give in so you could get on with it.

You tugged the waistline of his pants along with his underwear down just far enough to let his length spring free. He was fully hard, his erection standing tall and reddened with the increased blood flow. The sight made your mouth go dry. You found yourself swallowing hard at the lust filled gaze Hyuk sent your way. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes hooded over with raw lust, and his lips slightly parted to allow for his heavy breathing. Wrapping a desperate hand around his member, you began to stroke slowly, setting a mind-melting pace. Still refusing to lose, Hyuk’s long fingers dived into your shorts, easily finding your damp core and curling against it. A whimper slipped past your lips and you could feel Hyuk’s dick twitch in reaction. He caught your slick and dragged it along your folds as he pressed deeper into you. Pumping harder, you internally begged him to just break already. When a lone finger pentrated you, you cracked. “Too hot!” you moaned loudly.

“Finally!” Hyuk grunted and matched your quickening rhythm. Throwing your head back, you lost yourself in pleasure. Hyuk went knuckle deep, scraping against your cervix, and making you shake. It was too much and yet not enough at all. Gripping his wrist, you ripped his hand from you and repositioned yourself directly over him. Getting your message, he lined up his shaft with your opening. Sinking down, you slowly took him in. You stopped halfway and waited for his look of frustration before slamming down the rest of the way. His head caught on the armrest as it tipped back as inhaled through a clenched jaw.

Sure, you had lost, but that didn’t mean you were done torturing him just yet. Using your knees for leverage, you raised yourself high enough to just keep the tip of his dick inside of you before clenching your walls. Hyuk practically convulsed underneath you. The sound of a strangled groan greeted your ears as your wet folds met his balls when you eased back down. Hyuk’s hands found purchase on your hips and gripped hard as he tried to quicken your speed. You locked up, resisting him. You weren’t done messing with him. Too far gone for playfulness, Hyuk snaked a hand up your back and tugged you down to rest flush against his chest.

Forcibly holding you still there, he readjusted his legs so his feet were planted firmly against the sofa cushion. A sharp powerful thrust was delivered to your center and you cried out, the depth of the stroke making your toes curl. His hand held your shoulder as he repeated the move, not letting you go as you writhed. You couldn’t even fight his grip; his harsh plunges making you lose control of your body. All you could do was feel Hyuk pumping in and out of you, his tempo picking up as you both drew closer to completion. His fingers weaved into your hair and tugged your head up so he could sloppily fit his lips over yours. You held onto his upper arms to keep yourself up as you pried his mouth open with yours to let your tongues clash in a weak battle for dominance. Hyuk moaned into your mouth when your walls tightened and fluttered as you came closer to the edge.

 

His hips stuttered when you finally fell over, your nails digging into his biceps and your back snapping into an arch while your inner muscles pulsed rigidly. You growled his name gutturally with your eyes squeezed shut. The rhythmic spasms tight around his cock had Hyuk following suit quickly, barely allowing him enough time to pull out and spill onto his own abdomen. You breathed hard, balancing yourself above him with your forearms on either side of his head. The angle afforded you a good view to watch Hyuk try to catch his breath, his eyes still closed as he recovered. His hands finally relaxed on your skin and you could feel the bruises starting to develop already.

You leaned down and gave him a gentle peck. “Loser,” he sing-songed against your lips, a smile blooming on his face. You rolled your eyes and bit his cheek. It looked like that homework was going to have to wait a little longer.


End file.
